


A Shadows Tale

by NightLightDragon



Series: Severed Strings [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: It is little nightmares so mentions of cannibalism, Other, Shadow Six can change form, Six has power but it's dormant, The tower is angry, The tower will try to bring Mono back, These kids need a break, mono has a nightmare, the writer ONCE AGAIN chooses to write instead of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon
Summary: Mono is having nightmares because the tower can't live without its broadcaster, Six doesn't know why but the shadow might have an idea, and in turn tells six some things about the cycle.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), platonic - Relationship
Series: Severed Strings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	A Shadows Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is punishment for not sleeping isn't it? I think it is. That aside thanks for reading the first story I made here, hopefully this one will be an interesting read as well.

Deep within the bowels of the Pale city lies a tower, parts of it crumbling as the monster within grows weaker. It needed its broadcaster returned to it, it needed the boy. So it tries using its power to find him, him and the little yellow brat with its monstrous being behind her. But the boy was still connected wasn't it? Yes, YES! That's how it would bring back the broadcaster! The mass makes a guttural noise similar to a laugh as it uses its remaining power to bring him back, and if he came back the girl should follow since she seemed hellbent on staying by his side. Kill two birds with one stone yes! This was going to be wonderful, so what if this cycle has a setback from the child being killed. Who cares she'll just come back in a few years when the boy is no longer of use and the current master of the maw perishes! After that he will make sure that meddlesome shade is no more and the past memories locked away like before. But no more thinking now, it was the time for action! And then things will go back to the way they were. As. It. Should. **Be!**

\--------------

Mono rubbed his head in his sleep, things were getting a bit fuzzy in his head, he wasn't sure what it was but it made him see... Visions? Visions of Six consuming a person, ripping the flesh form their bones to consume the meat, blood coating her fingers, Shadows surrounding her as the life force of anyone around her fell to the floor lifeless, static filled his ears as his breathing became shallow and ragged. What was he witnessing? The same pair of red eyes that belong to his friend turned to him, a bloody finger points in his direction as the shadowy tendrils shot towards him. He awoke with a start, The static sound still ringing in his ears, he checked his body for any signs of injury, nothing save for the usual scars that decorated his body. He sighs in relief "Just a dream..." He mumbles as he looks around the room, since the Hunter was gone they took shelter in his cabin for the time being, the only thing that had made a noise would be a random animal. Guess with the hunter gone the wild life is coming back he guesses, he looked over to the body next to him, Six was sound asleep, almost peaceful. He held his head with a grunt of pain as another vision appeared to him, of six letting him fall back at the tower. Its voices beckoning him to return, that he was not safe with the monster sleeping beside him. He reaches and holds Six's hand, as if feeling his distress her hand tightened around his, acting as an anchor and keeping the static and voices at bay. It helps, but he doesn't know what even caused it in the first place. He yawns as he tries sleeping again, less fitful now that his friend was there, never to let go again.

\------------

Six woke up not long after Mono had, it was a normal thing between them, before the tower they had taken turns keeping watch whenever they were tired, first it was him. Then her. "Old habits die hard do they not?" She looked to her side, seeing the shadow lounging on a table, she would say almost cat like had the shadow not been in the form of one. "You could say that..." She mumbles, Since the shade had no need for sleep they had taken to monitoring the area while the two could have more than a handful of hours of sleep. "Did anything happen?" She asks them, The shadow stretches before responding. " Your companion awoke with a start, a nightmare it seemed" Six looked down to se her hand intertwined with his as he slept for the most part soundly, save for a minor twitch, she frowned and put a hand on his head, feeling for anything amiss. "It feels... like something is trying to get in his head?" That certainly caught the shades attention. " Like what?" they ask. " I don't know, just something doesn't feel ok in his head" She mutters in frustration and worry, a sharp canine biting into her bottom lip hard, threatening to break skin. " Remember what I told you Six, close your eyes and focus" The shade reassures the the young girl. Six looks to them, then back to Mono, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she tries to concentrate. A faint sound was buzzing in her ears, it was static, But why would there be static? " Static..." She mumbles. The black cats ears twitch. "Of course, a last ditch effort I see" They mutter in frustration as the land on the bed, their form changing to match Six. "What do you mean?" Six asks as she takes her hand off of Monos forehead, her hand still remaining attached to his out of fear of letting go will cause the terrors to worsen. "The tower, its trying to get its broadcaster back" They reply. " You've.... Seen this happen before, haven't you?" Six questions. The shadow was silent for a time before looking to her, the shadow seemed so, so tired. " I have seen things happen, many times. from your companion falling, to you becoming a leader of an entire ship filled with gluttons. And every time it would repeat. He comes back, you meet, you have your adventure to the tower.... He falls, and you leave him" They say, their hand clenching into a fist. "And for the longest time I could do nothing about it, just point you in the direction you needed to go for the cycle to continue" Six frowns. "What changed?"

The shade looked at the ceiling, recollecting when they felt their sentience and will form. The image of the shadow just looking to Six then to the image of the maw on the floor. They looked down to the palm of their hand" I can't... Say for sure, but after a time I felt like some of the power you inherited came to me as well, I tested boundaries without the signal tower taking notice. Then I tested it by trying to speak to you" They look to her, her hand was holding Monos tighter when a whimper was heard from him. The shadow puts a hand on his forehead and the sounds seamed to cease. "It's not a permanent fix, but that should let him sleep better." The mumble. "How long will he be like this?" Six asks. The shadow shrugs slightly. "It's hard to say right now, but without him the tower cannot function, so it will try and use whatever power it has left to make him return.... And possibly remove you in the process. To it you are an extension of the cycle and therefore it will not care if you disappear so long as he is alive" Six sat there speechless. Was she really that expendable? She shut her eyes. Anger bubbling up inside as shadows sparked and circled around her. That stupid building thinks it can just get rid of her, she'll show that stupid pile of eyeballs! A hand on her shoulder brought her back to her senses, the anger draining and the shadows that were swirling around Six ceased, the shadow pointing to Mono "For the time being keep close to him, if he ever acts strange or mentions returning to the tower do not hesitate to call upon me. Now get some more rest young one, I can teach you more about that power tomorrow" Despite Six protesting that she could stay awake the shadow replies that things will be alright. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, The shadow watching over them until the sun would rise. 

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact this was probably gonna be much longer but sleep is a thing that exists. But in this we get an idea of what Shadow six can do so far there is binding something and shapeshifting, the extent of these forms are unknown. Six also has some power but its weak/dormant until the lady perishes and returns to Six.


End file.
